Disposable aluminum pans and lids are often referred to as foil pans/lids widely used by consumers to cook and keep food warm. The lids have been manufactured by well know methods. Typically a die is used to stamp a sheet of aluminum into a lid. During the stamping process upper and lower dies are pressed together with the sheet of aluminum feed between the dies. After pressing the lid is formed. The main issues with the existing lids (Prior Art FIGS. 1A-3) is that the dies are formed such that only the edges between the corners have a rolled lip. The corners are not rolled which often leaves a sharp edge from which consumers can and often cut themselves on the corner edges. In addition, the dies are formed such that the edge walls extend at a ninety degree angle from the top edge of the lid. As shown in Prior Art FIG. 16, the prior art lids cannot stack and nest properly. This makes shipping a lot of lids together problematic. A lot of space in shipping cartons are wasted because stacked lids simply do not nest properly and the nested lids take up a lot of space. These problems are addressed with the manufacturing of improved lids.